callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Patterson
Captain Patterson is a main character in Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS). He participates in the Vietnam War and the Cold War as a Studies and Observation Group (SOG) operative, commanding Michael Shaw and Ruiz through many battles. Biography Rescue in Cuba Following the Bay of Pigs Invasion, Michael Shaw and Alex Mason were captured. While the US government denied knowledge, Patterson was sent along with Ruiz and Thomas Hayes to rescue the operatives from a converted mission. During the approach, Patterson ordered the team to hold position while he and Hayes killed the watchtower guards. Hayes then tried to pick off the patrol just ahead, but the team was spotted. Patterson ordered the team to avoid stealth and engage the enemy. Patterson decided to divert the team through a building. Ruiz kicked down the door and the squad poured in. They engaged the enemies and made their way through the building. At the doorway, Patterson spotted the mission and led his team through a graveyard and into a cellar. A patrol was spotted in the next room, but as the team tried to kill them, they were compromised again. reaching the main room of the mission, the team climbed up to its balcony and covered for Hayes while he rescued the operatives. Instead of two CIA operatives, Hayes found a hostage. Hayes killed the hostage taker. Unknown to the team, Mason was taken to Vorkuta, and the hostage revealed that Shaw was taken to a nearby prison. Meanwhile, Shaw had broken free and knocked out his interrogator. A fellow prisoner told him he could escape more easily if he was quiet. Shaw made his way unnoticed to retrieve a map and radio to contact his rescuers. The radio operator assigned a new rendezvous point, a beachhead. Shaw was spotted and was forced to fight his way to the coast. Patterson and his team fled into the catacombs. Once they defeated the Cubans inside, the made their way into a clearing. Patterson ordered the team to find defensive positions in order to hold off a counterattack. Three waves of Cubans attacked them, but they were unable to kill the rescue team. The team covered Patterson as he cut some barbed wire. Then they captured an enemy helicopter for their own use. Hayes piloted the helicopter and flew over various military camps before reaching the coast. Shaw was pinned down, so the helicopter opened fire on the remaining Cubans. Once the enemies were killed, another helicopter arrived, though it was destroyed and Shaw was extracted. Search In Vietnam Intelligence indicated that the Viet Cong was testing a new weapon in the jungles. Patterson's squad was sent to Vietnam to uncover more evidence about the weapon. Aided by a Russian defector, Yuri Raslov, the team was ordered to reach a village being used as a test site. After being dropped off by Pelican One, the team fought through insurgents to the village. Even though Patterson warned his men of enemy traps, Shaw fell into a hidden VC tunnel. Patterson ordered Shaw to use only his knife while he and Raslov held off attacking militants. Patterson and Raslov managed to push back the VC and reunited with Shaw when he reached the end of the tunnel. Since Shaw had already made it through one system, Patterson ordered him to take point as they moved through the next one. But once they reached the village, they discovered that it had already been destroyed in order to hide any evidence. Yuri Raslov took the time to tell the squad about how he joined the Americans. He had been dispatched to Afghanistan with Captain Kovics and Sergeant Vastov to assassinate a government official. After he killed the target, the local militia spotted the squad, and they were forced to retreat. But as Raslov began to board the escape boat, his squadmembers knocked him unconscious to cover their escape. Left alone, Raslov fled the militiamen and came across Captain Alex Mason and Sergeant Jenkins, who were under fire from the militants. Raslov rescued the two, and they stole a truck and fled the remaining militants. The squad had to search a new site before extracting. While Captain James West destroyed a weapons cache and provided air support for the ground teams, Patterson and his squad used a boat to move to the site. They saved a pair of SOG operatives on the beach but soon came under fire from VC boats. Shaw managed to use the machine gun to destroy the boats and the team found shelter for the night. The next morning, a patrol stumbled across the team's hideout, forcing the squad to fight through their enemies. Once they reached the village, they were ambushed. The attacking enemies were swiftly defeated, though they did not find any evidence. Pelican One was about to extract the team, but enemy reinforcements were attacking. Patterson ordered the team to find defensive positions. As each wave was defeated, they changed positions and took on the next. Finally, Pelican One arrived to extract the team. Eventually, Patterson and his squad was inserted again, but they turned up empty. Again they had to proceed to the extraction point. On their way, a machine gun emplacement opened fire on them, but its gunner was killed. Patterson ordered Shaw to man the emplacement and cover them until artillery support arrived. Support arrived, but Patterson realized that it could kill them too. He told everyone to take cover, and Shaw was almost killed. When he recovered, the squad made their way to a ridge overlooking the extraction point. Since Pelican One was unable to land, Shaw called an airstrike on one of the hideouts. Once the landing zone was clear, the team had only a few minutes to reach the extraction point. They fought their way through the VC guerillas hiding in huts in the swamp. The squad reached the extraction point and cleared out the remaining huts before bording the helicopter and leaving Vietnam. Trivia *Patterson's model is identical to all U.S troops models,excluding that he wears a different hat. *Patterson's model is identical to Ruiz's model in "To The Motherland" and "The Payback". Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS) Characters